


Vanilla and Lavender

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Tai's never had one of James' massages before so Qrow and Clover insist on it.Tai soon learns it's not an ordinary massage.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Vanilla and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 4 for Iron Dragon's Charms Week! The prompt was massage and things got a little spicier than I originally intended... Never thought my first explicit fic on here would be the ot4 but here we are lol
> 
> Its late but enjoy~

It all started when Qrow and Clover sat down beside Tai while he was watching TV. 

“You know Tai…” Qrow began as he gave him a cocky smirk. “You’ve never had one of Jimmy’s massages.”

Tai gave him a questioning glance. “Oh, are they something special?”

Qrow’s smile was absolutely salacious as he replied. “You could say that.”

“Yeah, you should try it!” Clover told him enthusiastically with a pat to his back. “I bet you’d enjoy it!”

Tai rubbed his chin in thought as he spoke. “Well if Jimmy doesn’t mind…”

“Doesn’t mind what?” James asked as he walked into the room.

“Good timing, Jimmy!” Qrow told him with a grin. “You’re going to give Tai a massage!”

Tai gave James a sheepish grin and said, “Well, only if you feel like it.”

“Oh I don’t mind.” James assured him with a smile. “Would you like one right now?”

“Say yes.” Qrow and Clover said at the same time, looking at him with sparkles in their eyes.

“Sure, sounds like it’ll be nice and relaxing.” Tai agreed with a bright, sunshine smile.

“Alright, then let us prepare.”

And so here Tai was, completely naked while he laid on a yoga mat in the middle of their living room. He was on his front with his head tilted to the side. Qrow was sitting by his head while he ran his fingers through his hair, occasionally scratching his scalp instead. Clover was to his left, massaging his fingers with gentle precision. James was to his right, lathering his hands with lavender and vanilla scented oils before he finally got to work.

He started to gently press his hands into Tai’s neck where he could feel a bit of tension. He gradually pressed harder until a particular hard dig made Tai groan. James paused.

“Too much?” He asked in concern as Qrow soothingly stroked his hair.

“No it feels good… you can go harder.” Tai told him with a sigh as James continued with a hum.

James pressed his palms into Tai’s shoulders hard, making him grunt and groan even more as he gradually made his way down his back. Tai would tense a little on a particularly hard press but quickly relax with Clover and Qrow’s ministrations. Tai felt James’ right hand heat up and the warmth soothed his aches and pains as James pressed his thumbs into his lower back. Tai completely melted at the touch and he sighed in contentment, this was the most relaxed he felt in a long time.

“Still with us, Tai?” Qrow asked as he fondly petted his hair.

“Oh yeah, I’m here alright…” Tai replied.

“Good, because it’s not over yet.” Clover told him as he brought his hand to his lips and kissed each finger individually.

Tai hummed in question and then let out a surprised moan when he felt James’ hand start to vibrate up his back. James wasn’t pressing as hard as before but the vibrations added a new pleasure against his skin and Tai felt himself grow hard at the touch. He couldn’t hold back the noises, the ragged breaths he let out as James firmly touched him all over. Then James pulled his hands away and Tai had to bite back a needy whine from the loss.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done just yet.” James reassured him with a light pat on his ass.

Tai sighed out in relief and enjoyed the pampering from Qrow and Clover while he waited for James to continue. Then James’ warm oiled hands were on his ass, groping and massaging the globes, and he had to stop himself from grinding his front onto the mat for any friction. He moaned outright when he felt a questing metal finger prodding at his hole.

“This okay?” James asked as he rubbed oil onto his pucker.

“More than okay…!” Tai replied eagerly which James chuckled at.

“Alright then, turn over, on your back.” He told him as he pulled his hands away again.

Tai grumbled in understanding before he rolled himself over to reveal his very obvious erection to the others. They were all eyeing him appreciatively, their gazes making him more excited.

“Jimmy’s massage is something special, huh?” Qrow asked him, his voice a sultry purr that made Tai shiver in delight.

“Definitely.” Tai answered with no hesitation as he panted.

“Well, here  _ comes _ the best part.” Clover told him with a cheeky grin that made Qrow groan in disbelief.

James shook his head in amusement as he parted Tai’s legs. “Alright, I have one rule.”

Tai gave him a questioning look. “That is?”

“You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, just relax and let us take care of you.” James told him simply and then he pushed a warm slicked finger into his hole. Tai let out grunts and gasps as James massaged his insides with gentle firmness. As Tai got used to the feeling and relaxed more, James added a second and eventually a third finger to stretch him even more. When his fingers brushed his prostate Tai cried out and his back arched in pleasure.

“You’re making the cutest noises, Tai.” Qrow cooed at him as one hand continued to stroke his hair while the other teased and taunted his nipples. Tai moaned his name and Qrow leaned down to swallow his noises with a messy kiss that left him breathless.

“So cute and so good for us.” Clover praised him with soft words. “You deserve a reward.”

Then Clover’s hand was on his aching dick, stroking him in time with James’ fingers every time they hit his sweet spot. Tai sobbed at the feeling of finally being touched, to finally have some relief and Clover knew just what he needed. He whimpered out Clover’s name when the Captain thumbed at his slit and leaned over to kiss him passionately. Clover always kissed him as if he was a man dying of thirst, as if he couldn’t get enough of Tai’s taste. 

Then he heard a click and James’ fingers were vibrating inside him just like they had on his back. He cried out every time those skilled fingers rubbed and pressed against his prostate until he couldn’t take it anymore. Qrow was touching him, Clover was stroking his cock, James was curling his fingers inside him and he was screaming as he came all over his own stomach. 

Tai took deep, shuddering breaths as the vibrations slowed until they stopped completely and James gently pulled his fingers out of him. Qrow whispered sweet nothings to him as his hands wiped his tears away and Clover was taking great care to clean up the mess on his stomach. 

Once James was done cleaning up the mess he made, he leaned forward to give Tai a kiss filled with tenderness and love.

“You did so well, sunshine.” James told him with a kiss to his forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I just had the best massage of my life…” Tai sighed out blissfully as he enjoyed the attention.

James gave him a fond smile and said, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Tai sat up, gave him a flirty wink and said, “I hope you’ll let me return the favour.”

James coughed into his hand with his cheeks tinted pink. “Well, only if we didn’t tire you out…”

Tai looked around at his boyfriends, noticing the obvious tents in their pants and laughed. “I’m up for round two! After all, you did ignore your own pleasure for me so it’s the least I could do.” Tai fluttered his eyelashes at James as he continued. “Plus, it would be a waste not to fuck me after you did such a thorough job of stretching me.”

Clover, James and Qrow all stared at him with wide, lust filled eyes. Tai could feel himself warming up again.

Clover and Qrow each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him towards the bedroom.

“Okay, let’s go!” They both said in unison while James followed behind them with a smirk on his lips.

The night was still young and their fun was only just beginning.


End file.
